


Flying with You (Chrobin Week Day 03)

by LORBEERPRINZ



Series: Chrobin Week 2016 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LORBEERPRINZ/pseuds/LORBEERPRINZ
Summary: One room, two dancers, and dozens of eyes concentrated only on them. (Chrobin Week Day 03: Dancing)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was, I think, the last piece I wrote for the week, I really had no idea what to do until I actually started working on it. In the end, I managed to get this done more smoothly than I had feared (and well, it's pretty short) and it's... okay-er than I had thought? I have mixed feelings about this one, but it's not too bad I suppose.

The myriad of candles both lighted and warmed the ballroom gently. They danced around her eyes as she swung around round after round, left to right, step forward, step back. The flames were reflected in the huge chandelier above her just as much as in the wooden floor, the furniture and, of course, in the eyes of everyone around, glued on her and her partner.  
They were the center of attention, decked in exquisite blue, white and gold with jewels even more expensive than the gowns. The music, played by the most talented, hand-picked musicians of the country, filled the place and enwrapped her with soft waves of flutes, violins and pianos. Every step she took followed the music and even though they seemed unusual to her, she managed to be caught by so much that the flow between the sounds and her movements appeared natural.

 

She closed her eyes and let her dance partner lead, completely trusted him to gently push her into this or that direction, to initiate turns and twirls. She was caught in the atmosphere so much that she forgot she was in a ballroom, forgot that everyone around them looked at the pair.  
It was like flying.

 

Opening her eyes again, the lights almost blinded her, but only for a moment until she could see her partner’s face again, smiling the happiest smile at her she had ever seen. It wasn’t just candlelight she was able to see in his eyes, it was his own warmth and radiance, his pride and love. His face was flushed with emotion.  
The room disappeared and the world only seemed to consist of her and her newlywed husband. The world was a world for just the two of them.  
Even the floor seemed to have disappeared, she didn’t feel her heels on the wood anymore, she didn’t see anything around her anymore. She flew, arms around her partner; they both flew, through a space filled with warmth and softness, music and light.

 

She didn’t even notice how many spins and turns they made, the concepts of time and space had just disappeared for this moment. Normally, she would be surprised of herself, would never imagine to be caught so much in the atmosphere despite being the rational person she was.  
But now, all rationality had dissolved together with the world around her, and all that was left was her partner, his hands linked with hers, his eyes looking into hers.  
Everything else had faded.

 

With the time, the two dancers became slower. It took her a moment to realize this and began to adapt to the new rhythm, the music following in accord. Steadily, the world returned to its normal state, the ballroom, the candles, the spectators, everything became more visible with every step she took.  
She pressed herself against her husband for these last steps, feeling his heartbeat, somewhere between solemn and excitement. With every bit they slowed down, dizziness spread more inside her head from having turned a few times too much.  
But that didn’t matter.

 

What mattered was that despite the feeling of flying, the softness and warmth disappearing, he was still there. His radiance was still there, his love was still there.  
The music stopped, silence fell over the room. Just a moment later, someone exclaimed their adoration for the two of them and their dance and everyone around chimed in, erupting in applause.  
She looked around, found happy faces everywhere. Everyone she knew and loved was here.  
Her partner took her hand, she turned to face the other people, they bowed.  
Music started up again, this time a fast, happy piece in contrast to the earlier solemn and romantic piece. The applause faded, some people bowed as well, then they proceeded to find dance partners themselves. Soon everyone was engrossed in their own little worlds of dance, conversation and laughter.

 

Seeing all this happiness was bliss, and even though she knew it couldn’t go on like this forever, she wished to be able to stop time, even if it was only for a moment.  
A moment in which everyone would be happy.  
Her husband pressed her hand lightly, smiled, silently asked for another dance. She was slightly dizzy still, but that didn’t matter. She wanted to fly again.

 

So they locked their arms again and returned to their world of warmth for the rest of the night.

 

A world just for the two of them.

 


End file.
